


From There She Will Come

by AtlasSunshine



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasSunshine/pseuds/AtlasSunshine
Summary: A one shot based on Nicole and Waverly. A sweet moment shared between them.





	From There She Will Come

Waverly walks in the house, her boots have a slight film of snow and ice around them, dropping in clusters in the crevices of the "Welcome" mat right before her front door. She walks in, her cheeks have a slight tint of pink to them like fresh peaches in the summer. Eager to get inside, she quickly half turns around to the coat hook to unwrap her scarf from her neck, and takes off her light blue heavy jacket. The house itself is cold, due to the fact that neither Wynonna or her haven't been home all day, but stuck in the office doing research while her splendid significant other is on patrol at the nearest Purgatory High School Hockey Game. She decides to start a fire and turn the heat on in the house to make it cozy. By doing this, she realizes that she has to quickly open the front door to get the firewood covered by the roof of the house. Although this is not the first thing she wants to do right now, she rapidly opens the door and quickly reaches her hand out to get the pieces of wood. She decides to be tough and quickly gets a few more pieces just so that they have some for most of the night before bed. She puts the pieces of wood down, but then gets a call from Wynonna. 

"Hey, how is it going at the office? I'm sorry I left early, but I really did need a break." 

"No, it's totally fine. Don't worry about it you did awesome today.  I know you never take a break; you need one. We got a lot done and tomorrow will be nice because we have the day off. Look, I am going to go with Dolls at the hotel because we would rather not spend the night here but over there. Plus, the snow has gotten a lot heavier. Dolls and Doc are both coming so I will be fine. Not that I need them to take care of me, it's just that we have a lot of work to do and I am in no mood to drive in snow."

"That's totally fine. Stay safe and I love you."

"I love you too baby girl. Alright, I'll talk to you soon. Bye. Oh, and tell Haughtstuff if she is over there that we need her help too."

"Ok, I will but we probably won't hang out because the roads are so bad."

"She's not over there? That's a little surprising. Anyways, I love you. Bye bye again."

The phone beeped to clarify the call has ended. Waverly then put her phone down and got back to what she was doing. She got the igniter from the junk drawer in the kitchen, and newspaper from the holder by the fireplace and stashed it underneath and in between the wood precisely. She then took the igniter and ignited the newspaper and fire and the fire then quickly lit. 

After a few minutes, she then feels the house start to warm, and decided to light a few candles. Her favorite was the vanilla cinnamon. She loved it. The room was still pretty white due to it being close to 4:30, but she could see it was getting a little darker. After her observations of the feel of the room, she glides up the stairs to put on dry socks and a cozy sweater, which Nicole got for her. It was creme colored, and it was one of the coziest things she's ever owned. She put it on, but missed Nicole. She really wanted just to relax and sit on the couch by the fire with her. From on top of her bed she grabbed a fuzzy blanket that Nicole has also gotten for her, and looked on her nightstand to see the picture of Nicole she has. She was wearing the beautiful purple dress she was wearing at the poker spectacular, her red hair looking elegant.

She took the folded blanket and went downstairs to finally just relax. She got herself situated on the couch with a book she got as she was coming down the stairs, and she could feel the house getting warmer and warmer than it already was with the smell of vanilla cinnamon roaming the air. Her phone was sitting right next to her, but she didn't look at it. She had no interest. She opened the book, and read for about an hour and a half, until her phone started to quickly vibrate. She glanced up from her book and turned her phone around to see her favorite person calling. 

"Hey babe! How's it going?" Nicole asked sweetly. 

"Nothing actually, but a really nice nothing. I went home early from the office today because I just needed a break to relax. Wynonna is with Doc and Dolls at the hotel where Dolls stays to continue the research because the roads are bad. What are your plans for tonight sweetie?"

"Actually, that's why I called you. I was wondering if I could just come over there because you and I both know that the high school is closer to you, and I also don't want to be driving because the roads are bad. If you want to relax by yourself please do. I don't want to ruin that; I know you never get a break. We both do."

"No, please come over here. I don't want you driving anywhere and I could really use some company. I made the house all cozy so we can sit on the couch and have a nice dinner together."

"Alright my love, I will see you soon then ok?" 

"Ok. Bye bye."

Waverly was so happy now that Nicole was coming over. Before she heard the doorbell ring she made sure everything was nice and neat like she always wanted it. She put the food out to defrost for dinner. Waverly then heard the door ring. She jumped and quickly walked over the door. 

"Hey baby!" Nicole said enthusiastically but in a sweet tone. Waverly went in for a kiss, Nicole leaning in. Waverly kissed her sweetly but enough to say "I missed you". 

"God Nicole you're freezing!" 

"I know, I know. The hockey game was ice cold, and my car didn't have enough time to heat up. Let me change in to my comfortable clothes and then you can warm me up. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful." Waverly said as her eyes had a crinkle which Nicole thought was completely adorable.

Nicole then kissed Waverly again, Waverly happily obliged. 

Nicole then went past Waverly into the other room to change into. Two minutes later Nicole came out with a hooded sweatshirt with gray sweatpants and fuzzy socks. While Nicole changed Waverly put the kettle on the stove to make a cup of tea. Nicole came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Waverly's waist, Waverly then falling into Nicole's touch. 

"Thank you for making the house all nice and cozy. I truly appreciate it. I can't wait to sit by the fire with you." Nicole said quietly behind Waverly's ear lingering after waiting for a response. 

"Boy are those words the highlight of my day." Waverly said turning around giving Nicole a big hug, burying her face into her upper chest. Nicole's hands rubbing along Waverly's back, cherishing the moment. They were spooked by the kettle then whistling, but before Waverly letting Nicole move, she placed a soft kiss in the crook of her neck, Nicole then smiling. 

"So, how was the game? Rowdy crowd?" Waverly asked after Nicole came to her side.

"Yeah it was miserable. Nedley and I arrested two people for underage drinking and disorderly conduct. One of the guys tried to strip his clothes off and run around the rink naked. We didn't let it happen."

"Woah that was stupid." Waverly said with a little laugh. 

Waverly and Nicole both walked into the living room, Waverly carrying the two mugs. One of their favorite positions on the couch was for Waverly to sit against the long part of the couch, while Nicole laydown in between Waverly's legs, resting her head on her chest. They did exactly that. 

Waverly soon scooted into her favorite position, Nicole quickly followed but placed a soft light kiss on Waverly's lips before turning around. She then scooted into Waverly, putting her tea mug on the coffee table. They both let out a sigh of relief when situated comfortably. 

"Thank you for everything. This is the best." Nicole said the Waverly looking up into those big brown eyes. 

"You are very welcome my dear." Waverly said softly stroking Nicole's forehead. 

Nicole put the soft blanket on both of their legs and turned on the television. She knew this was what she wanted to do forever. 


End file.
